Advances in silicon processing have enabled integration of complex systems on a single low power chip. The low cost and low power consumption of such systems have resulted in proliferation of portable electronic devices. To operate, such devices must be frequently plugged into an electrical outlet to be charged.
Wireless power transmission may be achieved using inductive coupling or electromagnetic waves. Inductive coupling can deliver power over a short range. Electromagnetic (EM) waves may be used to transmit power over a longer distance. Both inductive coupling and EM waves cause an alternating current (AC) to be generated at the receiver.